


Hold my hand

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Rose has a fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: "I booked our holiday. 7 days in a city in Italy. What do you think?"Aka Rose and Luisa are going on a holiday and Rose is afraid of flying.





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toofastforfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/gifts).



Rose was working on one of her files for work. As a lawyer for criminal defense she always had much paperwork to do but she didn't mind it. 

"I booked our holiday. 7 days in a city in Italy. What do you think?" 

This year they decided that Luisa will decide what they do in summer and Rose what they do in the next vacation.

Luisa didn't tell her what she chose, although she really wanted to.

"What did you pick and how will we get there?", Rose asked, not giving her work files any interest anymore.  
"I picked a town named Levanto. It's not a really big town but also not small. I was there with my family so often in my youth and I am very exited to be there again. We will travel by train and plane."

Rose smiled, looking forward to see such a big part of Luisa's life until she heard the word plane. She froze.

"Rose? Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course it is. I just remembered something... for work."

"Well, okay."

They talked about which hotel they were staying in and what they had to do, according to Luisa.

-  
"Rose? Have you finished packing? We have to leave in an hour."

"Of course i have everything ready and finished that because you made me do it two days ago.", Rose said, clearly annoyed. 

It was cute how much Luisa was exited and happy about going there and Rose really enjoyed that, but it was also very nerve-wracking. 

This wasn't the first time that Luisa checked or asked her girlfriend if they were ready to go. It annoyed Rose to no end, like Luisa didn't trust her to pack herself. She traveled so much, goddamnit, she knows what she should take to a beach holiday in Italy.

This was one of the reasons she was annoyed. But she could handle Luisa like this all her life, that was not really a big problem. As long as she had luisa, she would be with her in any mood. It was also pleasant to see Luisa so happy. Rose promised herself to never be the reason for Luisa's sadness or anger again if she could prevent it. No, the main reason why she was so annoyed was that they had to fly. In a plane. In something that could fall off the sky anytime.

It didn't help that she knew basically everything that there is to know about planes or that she knew that the plane is the safest way to travel (which she refused to accept. How can that be the safest way?)

Before she met Luisa and she had to fly, she always made sure that the door that seperated the cockpit from the passengers room was closed. She was the only passenger next to the henchmen who controlled the plane.

She made sure that the door is closed because she wanted no one to see the horrific expression on her face or how much she presses her fingernails into the leather of the seat. But now, with Luisa, it could actually be better than usual. Because Luisa would be there, holding and protecting her. 

It wouldn't be like before. It would be different, better.

That's what she tried to tell herself. Tried to convince herself that nothing would be like being alone in a plane.

-  
They were waiting in the airport, next to their gate. Rose was nervous. She still thought that she would die soon.

Luisa was reading her magazine about well, Rose wasn't sure. She thought it was about furniture and fashion but Rose really didn't know.

Luisa looked up from her whatever-it-is-magazine and watched Rose for some time.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous and you normally aren't so I am wondering why."

"Everything's fine, I am just exited. Nothing to worry about.", Rose said and smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

That was something what nearly never happened. Even if they were fighting, Rose would look at her annoyed but still loving. Now it was just fake.

"You aren't okay, Rose I know you and I see that. I can see through your facade. What's bothering you?"

"Lu-"

Rose always used this nickname to get what she wanted or in a moment of them just being a couple in love. Luisa knew when it was the first one. Right now Rose wanted her to let the subject go but Luisa wasn't going to do that now. 

"Don't Lu me now! What is wrong, Rose?"

"I.. I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing...", Rose whispered, looking down on her shoes.

Luisa was quite surprised by Rose' behaviour. She had never seen the other woman like this. Rose was always strong and confident in everything she did so Luisa doubted that Rose even had a vunerable side like this.

"I won't laugh. You know that. Please tell me what's wrong, i don't like to seeing you like this. Come on baby, please tell me.", Luisa whispered while holding Rose's hand and caressing her cheek with her other hand.

Rose was still looking down but let out a quiet sigh. If talking wouldn't do it, then she had to do something different. Luisa kissed her girlfriend softly, sighing as their lips met. She loved kissing Rose. She loved it almost as much as making love to the redhead. 

(But only almost as much)

She parted their lips shortly to get fresh air before kissing Rose again.  
She was just about to get lost in the feeling of Rose's lips on hers as she heard a voice.

She parted from Rose and looked who the hell just interrupted them.

"Can't you do that somewhere else? Or like not at all? It's unnatural what you do."

Rose just looked at the woman shortly and then to Luisa. She wasn't really comfortable being affectionately around Luisa in public, nothing more than a short kiss. That second kiss just seconds ago was very special because Rose usually never did something like that. 

They had a few encounters with people who didn't like that they were kissing and in a relationship but Luisa always managed to shut them up (peacefully)

(And of course, always telling them her opinion)

Luisa frowned.  
"Are you being serious? Can you repeat it?"

The woman looked at her, confused but did what Luisa asked. 

"It's unnatural what you do."

"Being happy is unnatural? Well, i am sorry, I don't care about your opinion. Just shut the fuck up."

The other woman just stared at her. It was a combination of hate and unbelief.  
But she still remained silent.

Luisa grinned, whispering "done" into Rose's ear and kissing her on her cheek.  
\---  
When they sit in the plane, Rose got nervous again. She has the seat at the corridor, her preferred seat because there is only space for one person next to her and she isn't stuck between two people like an hamburger. 

Also, she can get away easily. Start running if anything happens.  
("Flying is the safest way of traveling, Rose.")  
Yeah hell, she knows but does it makes her fear to go away? No.

She started to get really uncomfortable and of course, Luisa notices. She looks and Rose and she could see how concerned Luisa was. 

Luisa was worried about her. Of course she was, she was in love with her, it was just sometimes hard to believe. To believe that she was really the lucky one who got Luisa's love. It made her feel warm inside and happy, so goddamn happy.

"Babe, what's wrong? And don't say nothing because something clearly bothers you and i cant just sit here, not knowing what it is. I just want to help you, you know that, don't you?"

"I do know that."

Luisa watched Rose for a few minutes before finally figuring out what was going on.

"Rose? Is it possible that you are afraid of flying? Pleasd be honest with me." She said, looking at her girlfriend.

Rose just nodded.

"I was a fucking crime lord and i am terrified by planes, do you know how stupid and embarrassing that is?!", she whispers angrily so only Luisa can hear what she says.

"Well, it isn't doing any good to your image of being fearless but no one is, babe. And you have to admit it is quite ironic.", Luisa said and smirked.

Rose looked at her, rolled her eyes and asked herself why she had such a witty girlfriend. 

"Not helping, Lu."

But she still smiled so Luisa knew it she wasn't really mad. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until they heard the pilot's voice.

"We finished everything and are ready to start now. We wish you a great journey."

Luisa could feel Rose tense up in her seat. She was thinking about a solution, anything that could help her usually fearless girlfriend. 

"Lu? Could you maybe hold my hand or something similar? You always calm me and i really need you now."

Rose said it all very quietly which was very unusual of her. Also what she was asking was strange, coming from Rose, so Luisa didn't say much and just hugged the redhead. 

(Trying to hug in a plane wasn't very easy if you ask them.)

But Luisa still tried to get as close to Rose as she could while holding her girlfriend's hand. 

The plane moved faster now, ready to leave the ground.

Luisa could feel how Rose's nails got in her skin. It really hurt but that didnt matter. Not if Luisa could help her to be less afraid.

"I am so terrified, i can't- i can't breathe, Lu, I can't!" She got louder at the end. 

"Rose, babe, look at me. Look me in the eye, okay? Breathe with me, in and out like i do. We can do it."

Luisa learned a long time ago that it was better to say "we" than "you". Rose liked "we" more than "you" because it gave her a feeling of belonging, of love, of there is someone who is there for her, no matter what. Rose would (of course) never say that normally, Luisa figured it out while one of their 3 am talks.

Rose looked at her and the only thing Luida could see in the othee's eyes was fear. Blank fear. Usually Rose would have any emotion but Luisa would always recognize the love for her in Rose's eyes. Now there is only fear and angst.

"Breathe in, like i do, and only look at me. Okay focus on me."

"Lu -"

Luisa decided she couldn't stand the look in her lover's eyes anymore so she had to do something else.

She kissed Rose. Hard. To get her to focus on the kiss and only the kiss. Luisa knew that Rose was totally not able to function after Luisa kissed her like that, another thing she confessed while their night conversations. So Luisa was just going to use that even though she reserved this kind of kiss usually for the bedroom. 

After she noticed that Rose was finally fully giving in to the kiss she parted their lips. 

Rose's eyes had this haze they always had after this sort of kiss. Luisa loved that look especially because she knew that she was the cause of it.

They weren't going further up. They were in the steady position now.

"You're okay?"

"I am. Thank you so much babe."

Luisa was very happy because she finally saw happiness and the love for her in her girlfriend's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think about it, so please leave me a comment :D  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
